


Pumpkin patch

by GoNEF



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Tim and Jason spend decide to go pumpkin hunting





	Pumpkin patch

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**[Halloween Prompts](https://go-n-ef.tumblr.com/post/179121037272/halloween-prompts) **

Jason was excited, he was like a little kid as he ran through the pumpkin patch while Tim was doing everything he can not to laugh at Jason’s silliness, he did however took a lot of pictures.

He rarely sees Jason so carefree unless it’s at the privacy of their apartment so to see him so carefree in public was a sight to behold.

Since Halloween was fast approaching the two decided to go to the pumpkin patch and try to find some pumpkins to take home so they can do some carving.

Well Jason can do the carving, Tim will just probably print out a picture and put it on the pumpkin as a lame attempt to do something on it.

Jason was half way to the pumpkin patch when he stopped dead in his tracks.

When Tim stood next to him he looked up and was wondering why his boyfriend stopped walking.

“Jay, everything okay?”

Jason turned to Tim before his face broke into a huge grin he then surprised Tim by grabbing him by the waist and throwing him over his shoulders.

Tim couldn’t help but laugh as Jason began to run to the Pumpkin Patch.

The two heroes were laughing without a care in the world. When Jason arrived at secluded area he placed Tim down but still kept him in his arms.

The two were still giggling before Tim realized that they were finally at their destination.

Jason couldn’t help himself and place a small kiss on Tim’s forehead.

“Not that I’m complaining but what’s with all this public affection?”

Jason rubbed his nose against Tim’s before answering,

“It’s a good day, we are at the pumpkin patch together searching for a pumpkin since it’s our first Halloween together as a couple, the weather is nice, I’m here with you and not the rest of our crazy family,”

Both Jason and Tim laughed at the last part,

“And, I am going to make sure that you and I find the perfect pumpkin together.”

Tim’s smile went one from adoration to one of mischief.

“Not if I find one first,”

Jason looked at his red bird before he gave him a cocky smile,

“Oh, so you think you can find a better pumpkin then me baby bird?”

“I know I can  _little wing,_  and I am willing to bet that I will find one that is not only better but cuter than yours,”

“Okay  _little bird,_ challenge accepted, what does the winner get?”

“Hmm they get to choose the loser’s Halloween costume,”

“Deal,”

The two looked at each other with a smug expression before they went their separate ways to find the pumpkin that will surpass the other’s pumpkin.

Tim decided to see if he could find one that was a perfect circle as well as one that did not look like it was about to be spoiled in a matter of days. Knowing Jason, he was going to find and get the biggest pumpkin there ever was so he was going to look for a small but cute one.          

Jason on the other hand wanted to find the biggest pumpkin he could find, he already knew what design he wanted to carve in it but he needed to find a big pumpkin in order to do it. If he knew Tim as well as he did he knew his little bird was going for a small one that was also adorable.

For the past hour the two have been trying to find the perfect pumpkin, the task was a little more challenging then they originally thought it would be.

Just as Tim was about to give in he saw it, a cute little pumpkin it wasn’t the biggest, but it also wasn’t the smallest it was actually adorable.

He couldn’t help but cooed at the pumpkin, it was a nice shade of orange, the right size for someone like Tim to carve something on it and it would be a lot easy to clean the guts out of it when he and Jason decide to carve it and from the looks of it, it would be easy to carve.

Tim smiled as he grabbed the pumpkin and rushed towards Jason side he couldn’t wait to show Jason his pumpkin.

“Jay!”

Jason heard his boyfriend’s voice calling for him he turned around and showed him his pumpkin. Jason wished with all his heart he had his phone, so he could capture the beautiful image before him, Tim carrying a pumpkin with a beautiful smile on his cute little face, as the sun created a beautiful halo around his gorgeous head.

“Jay?”

He was so beautiful and Jason still couldn’t believe that he was all his, some times he wonders what he did to deserve someone like Tim but he promised himself that he would not lose him no matter what.

“JASON!”

“Huh, what?”

Tim stared at him before chuckling a little.

“I said I found one how about you?”

“Oh, yeah I definitely found one as well,”

“Okay on the count of three we reveal ours okay?”

“K,”

“One,”

“Two,”

“THREE!” the two showed the other their pumpkins and were shock to see that they got the opposite of what the other would get.

Jason saw that Tim actually got one that was bigger then what he expected it to be but still, he couldn’t help but laugh especially when he showed Tim his pumpkin.

Tim was expecting Jason to get the largest pumpkin he could find instead Jason got what was without the cutest little thing. It fit in the palms of Jason’s hands and it was tiny compare to Tim’s.

The two looked at each other before they burst out laughing realizing that they were subconsciously thinking of the other as they search for their pumpkins.

“Okay so it looks like we both found the cutest,” Jason held his tiny pumpkin,

“And the biggest,” Tim said as he held his larger one.

“So, I guess we both have to choose the other’s costumes huh?”

Tim shrugged his shoulders,

“I guess so,”

“I can’t wait to see you in my costume,”

Tim smiled and said,

“And I can’t wait to see you in mine,”

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

“You know when you said your costume…this isn’t what I had in mind,”

Jason stood behind Tim, he was wearing Tim’s costume which was a cute Wonder Woman costume that Jason had no problem wearing.

Meanwhile Tim, Tim was wearing Jason’s Red Hood uniform with the helmet and everything.

“Well, can’t blame me for wanting to see you in my suit little bird,”

Tim turned to Jason before lifting the helmet.

“You fantasied about this, before didn’t you?”

Jason just smiled as he lean down and kissed his lips, he pulled back with a cocky grin before he put the helmet back on Tim.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,”


End file.
